Fate's Intervention
by Lolabean07
Summary: Seth was the loose cannon in Jake's plan to seduce Leah. The last thing he needed was Seth running to Leah's rescue. What happens when fate gets involved? Banner adopted from Printing Paws; made by goldengirl2707.
1. Seth Clearwater is Slowly Driven Insane

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

Chapter One

In Which Seth Clearwater is Slowly Driven Insane

_What the fuck was that?_ Seth Clearwater asked his current patrol partner, Collin. Flickers of smooth pale skin and dainty hands wrapped around not one but two cocks was running through Collin's head.

_That? Oh, sorry Seth. I was just thinking about Paul and Bella's wedding._ Collin continued with the flashes and suddenly Seth realized what was going on. He groaned.

_Angela Webber?_ He said with shock. _You and Brady…and her? Isn't she like a minister's daughter or something? Don't those types of girls wait until their married or some shit like that? And what the fuck is with you two? Are you two together or something? Shit_, _I don't want to know so don't answer that._

_ Seth, you are such a prude. It has nothing to do with wanting to be with Brady, she's the one who suggested it. She was fuck-hot and had some skills I haven't ever seen, much less experienced._

Seth groaned as Collin flashed him more images of Angela. He knew that without a doubt this patrol was going to end up with him in the shower stroking his cock to his own fantasy of Angela using her moves on him.

_Thanks a lot Collin. You're an ass_ he growled.

_Sorry, man. It's just with your mom and Charlie's wedding next weekend, all I can think about is the willing women who will be lonely and looking for a little loving._

* * *

His next patrol was even worse, he was partnered with Paul. Paul was very good at keeping his thoughts about Bella private. Oh, they all knew that he loved and adored her but Paul was careful to make sure that none of the guys had gotten a peek of Bella and his time together. As the made their way through the route, Paul's mind wandered.

Seth watched in horror as Paul was reliving a memory of Bella dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood_. "Oh, what big ears you have," Bella told him which Paul growled out "All the better to hear you scream my name little girl." "Oh, what a long tongue you have," she said with a moan as Paul was rubbing her breasts. "All the better to eat you with, baby," he told her as he captured her lips with his. He pulled her closer into in arms and rubbed his body against her. "Oh, my what a huge cock you have." "All the better to fuck you with," he told her as he pulled her skirt up and dipped his fingers into her core. She made some mewling noises and then Paul lifted her up and thrust inside. _

He couldn't take it anymore. _Jesus, Paul!_ he shouted. _What the fuck! She's practically my sister. I don't want to see that shit!_

_ Sorry man, it's just weddings make Bella horny. I was hoping we could play Goldilocks and the big bad wolf this weekend _Paul told him apologetically.

_Well, knock that shit off _Seth said grumpily.

_Oh, has it been awhile for little Clearwater? Don't worry, I'm sure there will be some single girls at the wedding. They're always up for a good time. _

_ Shut it, Paul_ Seth growled and phased back. He didn't care that he still had his patrol to finish, he was done. He was hard as a rock and the only good thing about wolf form was that no one could tell unless they listened to your thoughts.

He jogged back to his mom's house and ran upstairs to the bathroom. Turning the shower on, he hopped in. Stepping underneath the spray, he grabbed his cock with his right hand and soon found a rhythm that felt good. Thinking about his fantasy girl, he could never see her face clearly but he knew she was native like him. Her soft caramel-colored skin, her perfect breasts, and her bare pussy, had him roaring as he came only moments later.

He finished washing up and cleaned his jizz off the shower walls, so his mom wouldn't kill him. He was eighteen years old and he was beginning to think it was time to move out. The only problem was as much as he wanted to be independent; he didn't want to be alone. And it wasn't like he could go and date someone, the elders' only rule was no one could date unless it was their imprint.

* * *

The rest of his week continued with his pack members _accidentally _giving him glimpses. He was beginning to think that it wasn't an accident. He spent every second of patrol, rock hard and trying to do anything but think of it. And when he was home, he was practically chapped from the amount of time, his cock and hand had been spending together.

The night before his mom's wedding, he decided that he was going to get drunk and laid. He didn't care who it was with at this point. She could be old enough to be his grandma. As long as she was eighteen or older and single, he didn't care.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachel Black was making her way home to La Push. She been done with school for some time now and had been living with her college boyfriend. She couldn't even figure out why she had moved in with him. He had never been able to satisfy her needs and well, he was an ass. All he wanted was Rachel to be a good little housewife and take care of him.

He was perfectly capable of washing his own tighty-whities and for that matter, who the fuck still wore those past the age of six? It was just too weird for words, definitely not attractive. She groaned as she thought about his tears when she told him she was leaving. What kind of a man cries? She needed a real man, like one from those cheesy romance novels that she was addicted to.

Someone strong and virile, who would just walk up to her and take what he wanted. None of this bullshit about asking permission before he touched her and definitely not afraid to spend hours memorizing every inch of her body. Someone who wouldn't mind that she was a bit of a bitch and would get turned on when she told them what to do. Not look at her like she had sprouted two heads. She squirmed in her seat and felt a throbbing ache in her core. _Fucking bastard _she thought.

She wondered how La Push had changed since she had last been there. Neither she nor Rebecca had been back since they graduated. It was barely two weeks after graduation that the two of them had packed their bags and left their only home behind. Rebecca had moved to Hawaii and within three months was married to Ian, a surfer. She had moved to Spokane and attended Whitworth University and had completed her degree to become a teacher.

She had never looked back. La Push had too many memories for her. It was where their mom had died and where they watched their father struggle with his grief. For nearly a year, it had been Rebecca and Rachel's responsibility to take care of their younger brother and the house. Their father in his grief had tried to drown his sorrows in alcohol. When he finally snapped out of it, Rachel was done. She couldn't look at her father the same anymore. By that time the damage was done, their father was barely able to walk and was confined to a wheelchair because of his diabetes.

Rachel's calls home had been so infrequent, she didn't even bother to let them know that she was coming home. She felt the slightest twinge of guilt that she had abandoned her younger brother. It was something that she and Rebecca avoided discussing. They knew that much of the responsibility had fallen onto Jacob's young shoulders but neither of them had the strength to remain in La Push and its memories.


	2. Jacob Loves When a Plan Comes Together

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Jacob Loves When a Plan Comes Together

Seth was miserable, it was the day of his mom's wedding and he could barely smile. He watched as Leah and Lottie walked hand-in-hand onto the beach and as Lottie pulled them towards Jake and he heard Lottie, call "Daddy." He tried to be happy as it seemed they were trying to work things out together. Of course, if they ended up together, he hoped that Jake could keep his thoughts to himself better than the rest of the pack. He groaned aloud thinking of the past few days. Every patrol had been the same thing. Each and every one of the pack had somehow managed to slip him some naughty memory. Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Collin, and Brady; he blushed thinking about the memories that Jared and Paul had slipped. He didn't know Kim was that flexible. And who knew Bella was so into role play.

Embry was always so quiet and Seth assumed that he and Embry were similar. Seth had hooked up a few times here and there and most of those encounters had been fairly normal. But Embry had let loose some memory of that Lauren girl from Forks. She was easy but was she ever a wildcat. Embry had been fixing Lauren's car and she had perched herself in the guy's office and stripped her clothes off.

Embry had listened as she started touching herself when she was close to climaxing he walked into the office and picked her up impaling her on his cock. He spent the afternoon fucking her just about everywhere in the shop and when Jake and Quil arrived the next day they were pissed.

_Fuck_ he thought as he felt himself grow half hard. _Why do I keep torturing myself like this? Just stop thinking about it_ he argued with himself. _Just focus and I'm sure there will be someone that I can bring home tonight. Then things can go back to normal._

* * *

The ceremony was short and soon enough Seth was at the community center with the rest of the wedding party and guests. He immediately went straight to the bar area and slammed five shots of whiskey. He knew it would be impossible for him to get drunk but he hoped he could at least feel a little more relaxed.

At dinner, he sat next to his sister. He noticed how distracted and irritated she was. He wondered what her problem was but then decided he had enough of his own at the moment, he didn't need hers, too. During Billy's toast, he glared the entire time at him. As if, he wasn't aware of his duty to find an imprint and produce some wolf babies with her. _For spirit's sake he'd looked into the eyes of every single girl and woman he'd met since he was sixteen, just on the off chance it was his imprint._ Some got downright weird about it. Thankfully, he had improved his technique over the years so that he didn't come off as some serial killer anymore.

As soon as dinner was over, he made his way over to where Collin and Brady stood. They were the best in the pack at sniffing out the single girls, so he figured if he stayed close to them, he'd go home with someone tonight.

* * *

At the Black house, Rachel Black had just pulled in the driveway. Sighing, she looked around the house noticing that no one appeared to be home. She hefted her suitcase out of the trunk and brought it up to the front door. Putting her key in the lock, she opened the door.

As she looked around the kitchen, she was assaulted with memories. She saw herself, her twin, and their little brother sitting at the table waiting for mom to finish up breakfast. She saw her father walk in and kiss their mom on the cheek. Watched as he whispered something in her ear that had her slapping him with a spatula as she blushed. She wasn't sure why she had come back here. She and Rebecca had wanted nothing more than to leave this place and never come back after their mom died. There were too many memories.

She lugged her suitcase up the stairs to the room she and Rebecca had shared. Pushing the door open, she realized that someone had redecorated. No longer were there two twin-sized beds with matching nightstands. Instead there was a single queen-sized bed with matching furniture that was undoubtedly masculine. She spotted the hamper in the corner of the room and noticed a pair of boxers hanging on the side. _Jacob_ she seethed.

Turning out of the room, she went back downstairs to the small room that had once been her brother's. She threw her suitcase on the bed and knew she had to figure out where he was because he wasn't getting away with this. If she was coming home, she wanted her room back. This closet of a room was fine for a boy but she wasn't going to stand for it.

After looking around the kitchen, she found her answer of where both her dad and brother were. It appeared today was Sue and Charlie's wedding. Reading the invitation, she glanced at the clock, it was nearly six therefore they were all most likely at the reception at the community center. She found a dress and shoes in her suitcase. Quickly showering, she got ready and made her way to the community center. When she got there she was going to give her brother a piece of her mind.

As she walked into the community center, she realized it had been over five years since she had last set foot in La Push. As she looked around the room, she tried to find her brother. Over by the bar area were three gorgeous men, all over six-feet tall, with russet-colored skin, and black short hair. Each of them looked like they took their physiques seriously and she wondered how many hours they spent in the gym to look like that. They made her think of half-naked heroes on the covers of the romance novels she like to read. Tearing her eyes away, she walked further into the room.

Finally she spotted him; at least, she thought it was him. Her ears had perked up when she heard some girl say his name. She strained to hear the conversation.

"Jake, I'm not feeling well. I think Paul and I are going to leave. But it looks like poor Lottie is going to pass out from exhaustion. I bet she didn't get a nap today," Rachel listened to the girl say. She looked vaguely familiar.

"Yeah, poor girl, she's running on fumes," Jake said.

"Bella, are you ready to go?" asked another guy. Now she realized who the girl was, Isabella Swan. She and Rebecca had played with her when she used to come and visit Charlie in the summer. Looking at the newest arrival, she wondered what they fed these boys out here. This was now four massive guys, well five if she counted her brother, who all looked like native gods. Maybe she should have returned to La Push earlier as several fantasies popped in her head of firemen or delivery men coming to satisfy her every need.

"Yeah, Paul but I feel so bad about Lottie. Can we bring her home with us? Please," Bella whined. "Jake and Leah shouldn't have to leave. I'm sure she'll fall asleep and be hardly any trouble."

That was _Paul Lahote_? The same guy that nearly every girl in La Push had lusted after and had talked about in the girls' locker room? Good god, he was a sex god come to life and Rachel sighed as she realized he was taken.

"Bella, I don't think that's up to us."

"Well, I'll go find Leah and we'll ask her," Bella said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Rachel watched as Bella walked away from the guys. Her eyes widened in surprise as a little girl, maybe around three years old went running up to Jake screaming, "daddy." Her little brother picked up the girl and held her close as he kissed her cheek.

Rachel watched in fascination as Leah came up and spoke to the group. She grabbed the little girl from Jake's arms and kissed her before handing her over to Paul. Then Leah walked towards the bar. She found herself torn between confronting her brother and getting the story from Leah. In the end, she figured Leah was the better bet. As she walked up to the bar where Leah stood, she noticed that Leah was talking to the three men she had noticed earlier. _Perfect_ she thought, _Leah can introduce me to them_.

* * *

Seth had felt a change in the atmosphere, it felt as if the very air around him was charged and he felt this intense need to…well he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He had never felt anything like this.

He turned slightly as his sister walked up with an irritated look. "Everything okay, Leah?" he asked.

"Sure, sure. Jake thinks it's okay for Lottie to spend the night with Paul and Bella. What the hell was I thinking, Paul can barely take care of himself," she muttered and ordered another drink.

"I'm sure Lottie will be fine, Leah. It's just for overnight. You don't want to miss out on the party, do you?"

She snorted at this thought. _Miss out on what? I'm talking to myself and thinking of ways to seduce Jacob Black. I really need to get out more._ She cringed when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

Turning she looked and saw Rachel, she hadn't seen her in years. "Rachel? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I decided to come home for a while. Imagine my surprise when I realize that my baby brother's taken over my room and he doesn't even have the decency to be home so that I can kick his ass," she said smiling.

"I told him, he'd get in trouble for that," Leah said smirking.

"And how would you know, Leah? Unless you are intimately acquainted with my brother's room?" she asked raising an eyebrow and watching Leah squirm. This was great, she hadn't had this much fun in years.

"Umm, well…he might have…umm, mentioned it…or something," Leah hedged.

"Sure, sure. And I'm sure that adorable little girl that calls him daddy was a result of the Immaculate Conception." Seth stiffened as he listened to Rachel's insinuation. He didn't want to hear this.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Fuck, Leah. I don't want to hear about your sex-capades with Jake," Seth said with a growl. "It's bad enough that I have the knowledge that he defiled my sister but can you choose another time to discuss this?"

Rachel stared at Seth in shock, _holy shit_ she thought. _One of the native gods is "little" Seth Clearwater!_ She felt desire shoot through her body and was overwhelmed with an urge to tear their clothes off and allow him to take her right here.

Seth inhaled and smelled Rachel's arousal; he inwardly groaned and then turned to look at her. He barely heard his sister's sarcastic reply, "Seth, if you notice I'm not the one trying to relive it. Rachel's the one who wants to discuss her brother's sexual prowess."

Looking into her eyes, he felt it, the shifting of gravity. He wanted to be everything to her. He wanted to be the one to satisfy her every wish or desire. He felt himself harden as his wolf reared his head and chanted _claim her, claim her, claim her_. Collin and Brady's chuckles were the only thing that could pull his gaze from hers. _Shit, I'm a dead man. Jake is going to kill me._

He listened in shock as his imprint continued, "I see that La Push has really changed since I was here last. Why, Paul is practically domesticated. How'd that happen? And what are the poor women of La Push doing? Who am I kidding, there's more than one native god to service our needs," she said with an arched brow as she raked her eyes over Seth.

"You did not just say that in front of me, did you? Seriously, Rachel, are you drunk?" Leah asked her.

"Nope, just pointing out my observations," she said with a grin.

He needed to get out of here before he embarrassed himself. He was fighting a war. Wanting to tear her clothes off and take her right here. _Fuck_ he thought _how did the others deal with this shit?_ "And with that I need to get out of here," he told them as he walked away. He needed some fresh air.

He felt her eyes burn into his back. He felt the unfamiliar pull and it took every ounce of his strength to continue on his path. He had never felt so unsure or so confused in his entire life. He needed to get his thoughts together and then he could face her. He'd tell her everything and hopefully she'd accept.


	3. When Everything Nearly Falls Apart

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

Chapter Three

When Everything Nearly Falls Apart

Rachel watched him walk away and felt an overwhelming sadness and sense of loss. She had been so sure of the look in his eyes but like everything else in her life, she probably was reading his signals wrong. Once again she wasn't good enough for someone. She stiffened as suddenly realized what she was doing. She was _lusting after her friend's brother who wasn't even eighteen. Sick, that's what she was. A cougar looking for some young thing to warm her bed. Sick, sick, sick._

Turning back to Leah, she continued her inquisition. "So are there anymore secrets that you're keeping from me? Either the sex was so horrible that you didn't want to embarrass yourself? Or was it so great that you didn't want to embarrass me? So which one is it?"

Leah sputtered. _What is Rachel's problem?_ She thought. _Did she really want Leah to discuss her brother's and her sex life?_ Her conscience once again reared its ugly head, _what sex life?_ it mocked. _It was one incredible day over three years ago. I'm surprised you even remember it, it's been so long._

"Rachel, how am I supposed to answer that? You really want to discuss this," she asked irritably.

"Sorry, Leah, I'm just curious. She's what two, three years old? You've never said a word, nor has Jake. My dad has to be over the moon about having an heir to the Black name."

"It's a long story and I don't feel like getting into it," she replied as she watched Jake motion Collin and Brady over. As the walked away she continued, "It was after my dad died, okay. I was still getting over that shit with Emily and Sam and then that happened. I came home and it just happened. Three days later I went back to school. I only recently came home and no one knew, so that's probably why they haven't said anything."

"How could they not know? Your mom or brother had to know that you had a baby."

Leah blushed, "No one knew she was Jake's. I had a…" she struggled with the right words to describe the situation. "_Boyfriend_," she settled with, "and I didn't find out that I was pregnant until that summer and the dates were close, alright. Can we please drop this?"

Rachel stared at Leah in shock. She didn't know what to say. A part of her was glad that her brother and Leah were together. They complimented each other. After that shit that happened with Sam, Leah deserved some happiness and she knew her brother was like her father; he would always put his family first. Even though, she had hated that year after her mom died, she couldn't imagine what it felt like to lose your partner, lover, and mother to your children. How her father had dealt with the loss was probably not the best way, but what else could he have done?

"So, when's the wedding?" Rachel asked.

Leah glanced over at Jake and glared, then turned back to Rachel. "Never," she growled and walked away. Rachel stared at Leah's retreating form and wondered what she had done to upset her. So far she was two for two. She ordered a couple of drinks and slammed them down. Maybe if she got drunk, she'd have better people skills.

* * *

Leah wasn't sure why she was so upset with Rachel, it wasn't Rachel's fault that things were the way they were. _You know why you're upset_ her conscience told her. _You'd love to be able to answer that question but with the way you're handling things it probably won't happen. We can't even get him into our bed, much less marry us._

As she stalked outside, she caught sight of her brother, he looked miserable. His face and eyes were a mixture of emotions and she got the feeling that he would rather be tore apart by a vampire instead of dealing with how he felt. Poor kid, Rachel had practically stripped him naked and asked for his services.

"So…Rachel really knows how to run the Clearwaters off, doesn't she?" Leah joked.

Seth stared at her blankly for a moment before answering, "Yeah, she does. I don't remember her being like that."

"Oh, you're probably thinking of Rebecca. Rachel was always a trouble-maker. She's the one who instigated nearly everything that I got in trouble for growing up. Rebecca and I were her pawns."

"When people grow-up don't they usually settle down or something?"

Leah laughed, "Probably normal people but Rachel's like a sixteen-year boy. Always starting fights, rebelling…you get the idea."

Seth inwardly groaned. Of course, just his luck, he was stuck with an imprint who'd be the death of him. He barely remembered what it was like to be sixteen. His sister had left, he turned into a giant wolf at the same time his father died, and then there had been the newborn war. He went from being an innocent fifteen-year old to what felt like thirty in the course of months.

He had already been outside fighting what he was feeling, fighting the pull, and trying to get his wayward emotions in check. He wanted nothing more than to love her and care for her but at the same time he was afraid of the power she could hold over him. He had never expected the feelings to be so intense. It was nearly as bad as the first phase, his insides churned, his skin burned, and his thoughts were a jumbled mess. He couldn't figure out what was up or down, right or wrong.

They were already tied together, he could feel her sadness and the sense of loss when he walked away. He felt the confusion that she experienced and her anger. He knew without a doubt that she would not be submissive to him in any way. His wolf was excited at this thought. She'd be someone who would challenge him, argue with him, complete him, and most likely love him with an intensity that he had never known.

_Fuck_ he thought. He didn't know how to deal with this. And he didn't think that there was anyone he could talk to either. Sam, Jared, and Paul wouldn't understand. Rachel and his sister were of a similar temperament and he knew from years of experience with Leah, that he'd end up getting his ass kicked before getting it kissed.

"I think I need another drink," he told his sister and walked back inside.

* * *

Returning to the party, he didn't need to scan the crowd to find her. His internal sensor pulled him into her direction. He found her standing with Collin and Brady near the dance floor. He watched as she talked and laughed with his friends and felt his wolf grumble at her actions. He tried to remind the wolf that _they_ had walked away but his wolf was having none of that. _You walked away_ his wolf reminded him. _If I had my way, she would have been bent over a table screaming our name._

His irritation increased when he saw her reach over and touch Collin's arm. _What the fuck_ he thought as Collin did nothing to push her away. He watched in horror as she stood on her tiptoes and whispered something near his ear all while holding onto his arm. He was going to kill the fucker, that's exactly what he was going to do. Then he was going to fuck her until she couldn't walk and didn't remember her own name.

He stalked over to the group and growled under his breath. Both Collin and Brady had known he was advancing towards them and the look of fear in their eyes once he reached them would normally have made him laugh. But right now he was too pissed.

"Collin, Brady," he said menacingly with a small jerk of his head towards the door. They both jumped slightly at the tone in his voice and nearly tripped over each other in their haste to get out the door.

Once the three of them were outside, Seth phased and ran towards them. They had allowed his mate to touch them. They should have walked away but now he was going to have to kill them. _Mate, protect, kill_ his wolf repeated over and over. He was growling and snaring at Collin and Brady.

Realizing that Seth was going to most likely tear them apart, they both phased. They attempted to talk to Seth through his mind link but it was like he wasn't even there. All they heard was the wolf. _Mate, protect, kill. Mate, protect, kill._ It was on an endless repeat. They were fucked.

Seth charged Collin first and rammed his head into him. He lifted one of his paws and swiped it across Collin's face, his claws tearing into his fur. Collin tried to move away or cower down to protect himself but he was motionless. He had no control over his body, it was as if there was an Alpha order that prevented him from moving. He tried to tell Brady to go get help but Brady had other ideas.

Collin watched in shock as Brady charged Seth and Seth turned towards Brady. As Brady neared Seth, Collin watched as Seth's massive jaws clamped down on Brady's foreleg. He heard the crunching sound of bones breaking and felt Brady's mind go blank to him. They were going to die was all he could think.

* * *

Rachel stood there confused, unsure of what had just happened. She could have sworn that Seth had growled and his eyes had looked so strange. It was like they were lit on fire, a yellow ring had surrounded the iris. She started walking towards the doorway where the three of them had disappeared only moments before.

She didn't notice Embry and Jared in her path until she nearly ran into them. "Get out of my way," she ordered.

"Rachel," Embry started. "I don't think that you should go out there. It's not safe."

"What the _fuck _Embry? What's going on here? Someone needs to tell me, now!" she demanded and tried to push past them.

"Rachel, I'm sorry but we can't let you go out there. Jake would kill us," Jared told her.

"Who died and made you the boss of me?" she snarled. "I'm going out there." She remembered some of the lessons she had learned in a self-defense class a few years ago. She rammed her elbow into Jared's gut and stepped on the delicate inner part of his foot. Jared winced and bent over in pain. She glared at Embry and roared, "Guess what you'll get if you don't get the fuck out of my way?" She watched in glee as Embry covered his crotch and moved out of her way.

Walking outside, she nearly fainted at the sight before her eyes. There were two giant wolves fighting, well one was standing there like an idiot while the other one was kicking its ass. There was a third wolf lying on the ground, she assumed it was knocked out. As she stood there in shock, she remembered her father telling her and her siblings the tribe's histories. The stories of _men who turned into wolves_.

She didn't know which one was Seth, she hoped it wasn't the one lying on the ground. Looking at the other two, one a sandy brown color and the other a reddish brown with darker color on his face, legs, and tail; she couldn't just walk into the fray. So she settled for the next best thing she could think of, "Seth," she called softly.

She watched as the sandy brown wolf transformed back into Seth, a very naked Seth. His body seemed out of focus and his irises remained ringed in yellow. He looked right at her and she felt him, like he was a part of her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw as Embry and Jared walked forward as if to protect her.

Seth growled, and the two instantly froze. He walked over to her, growling "Mine," as he picked her up and walked away. She wasn't sure what was happening but she knew that she would be safe.


	4. Hungry Like a Wolf

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Hungry Like a Wolf

When Seth strode over to her, Rachel wasn't sure what to think. Obviously the legends were true and Seth, her brother, and who knows how many others were able to turn into wolves. She was amazed at the heat of his body when he picked her up. She snuggled her body close to him and breathed in his scent, he reminded her of gingerbread. A hint of ginger and molasses, it was like Christmas morning and she wanted to eat him up.

She had no idea where they were going but she trusted him. It was so hard to explain, he was someone that she had known for nearly her entire life and she felt a sense of trust and security that it didn't matter where they were going. Everything was going to be just fine.

As he carried her, the gentle swaying motion and his intoxicating scent made her feel sleepy. She closed her eyes and let his warmth seep into her skin. As she fell asleep she realized she had never felt so loved or protected.

* * *

Seth wasn't quite sure where he was going. All he knew was that they needed to get away from the others, he _needed_ to claim her. No one was going to stop him. She would be _theirs_, his and his wolf.

Her scent wrapped around him, a combination of rain and lavender with the faintest hint of vanilla. The scent soothed his wolf but not fully, he knew that his wolf needed to claim and mark her. Seeing an abandoned cabin up ahead, he could only hope that it wasn't completely devastated.

Entering the small one-room cabin, he spied a bed in the corner. The linens looked like they had seen better days. He gently set Rachel's sleeping form down on the only upholstered chair. He looked in the cupboards in the small kitchen, there were several cans of food and some rice; none of which was expired. He tried out the hand pump on the sink and was rewarded with rusty water that turned clear after several pumps.

Food and water, they had essentials. The cupboards also held plates and pans; there was a drawer with utensils. The stove was ancient and opening it up, he found that it took wood. There was a box of matches on the shelf above the stove. The roof seemed solid and overall nothing appeared to be water damaged.

Checking the wardrobe near the bed, he opened the door and found linens, they had a slight musty smell to them from being stored for so long but they were cleaner than what was on the bed. He made quick work of changing the linens. Lastly, he searched outside and found the wood pile. He brought in several pieces and set them in the basket in the kitchen near the stove; it appeared that it was there for this very purpose.

* * *

Rachel woke up disoriented. As she struggled to clear the haze of sleep from her mind, she tried to remember what had happened. As she looked around, she didn't recognize where she was. She didn't see Seth either. For a moment she panicked and then she heard a soft sound outside the door. She watched as Seth strode through the door, as naked as the day he was born, carrying pieces of firewood.

She licked her lips and felt a flush of desire as she watched him. She could spend all day, just watching him move around. His naked body was like a temple that she had only dreamed of worshipping. She watched as his cock hardened under her gaze. There was nothing _little_ about him. She moaned at the rush of moisture between her thighs at the thought of being impaled on his length.

Seth turned to her, his nostrils flaring as he breathed in the scent of her arousal. He watched as emotions flickered over her face. He saw the desire, confusion, and adoration she had. He felt himself became painfully hard. He had to have her and now.

Walking over to her, he reached down to pull her up so that she was standing in front of her. He felt his wolf hovering near the surface. He looked into her eyes and watched as her gaze unfocused as it clouded over with lust. He leaned down and touched his lips to hers, a gentle kiss that she wanted nothing to do with.

Rachel reached her hands into his hair and pulled his head closer to hers. She brushed her tongue against his lips, demanding entrance to his mouth. At his groan, she thrust her tongue inside and tangled with his tongue. She needed more. Her body was on fire.

She felt his fingers pulling roughly at her clothes and in his haste, the fabric tore. She didn't care. She needed to feel her skin against his. She helped with what she could, kicking her shoes off and reaching behind to undo the clasp of her bra.

Her clothes were thrown every which way. And then, finally his hands were on her bare flesh. He stroked her skin with his hands and she shivered at the sensation of his rough hands against her smooth skin. They moved towards the bed, him pulling at her while she pushed him. When his legs touched the bed, she pushed him down. He reached to pull her into his embrace but stopped at her gentle, "No." She pointed to the bed and motioned him to stretch himself out.

It was difficult as the bed was made for someone much shorter than him. Thankfully there wasn't a foot board and if he lay corner to corner, only his feet hung off the bed. Once he was positioned to her liking, she clambered on top of him. Her moist heat rubbing against his hardness. She reached for his hands and brought them to her breasts. He rubbed and stroked her breasts. He gently pulled and pinched her nipples and then raised himself up so that he could take one into his mouth. His tongue circled the tip and then he pursed his lips sucking the point into his mouth.

She moaned his name and rubbed herself against his groin. She reached one hand down and gripped him. As he continued his assault on her breasts, he felt her lift herself up slightly and impaled herself on his cock. The sensation of her moist heat nearly undid him. She pushed him back so that he was lying down again. She moved herself up and down on his length.

Her head was thrown back as she rode him. He wanted nothing more than to turn them over and pound into her until they both came but her hands had captured his wrists and held his arms down. He knew that he could easily over-power her but she wanted to be in charge and he was more than happy to give her what she needed.

The sensation of him inside her was unlike anything she had ever felt. She felt her limbs tingling and the ache in lower abdomen throbbed in time to her movements. She needed…she wasn't sure what she needed. It just wasn't enough. She let go of one of his wrists and reached down to touch herself.

She felt him push her backwards slightly so that her pussy was exposed to his eyes. In the next moment, he had brushed her hand away and was stroking her clit in small circles. She faltered slightly in the change of sensation but quickly regained it. She was so close, she could feel herself quivering, and she still needed more. She moaned his name.

Seth grabbed her hips with his hands and helped her ride him. He felt the moment that she climaxed. Her core tightened and pulsed wrenching his cum from him while her moan turned into a breathless scream. She collapsed on his chest breathing heavily.

* * *

Rachel lay on Seth's chest, panting. She was trying to figure out what had just happened. It was…she had never experienced anything like that before. He seemed to understand what she needed without words. She felt his hands roaming over her body, causing further shudders. Her skin was still so sensitive and she was unable to control her body's reaction to his touch.

She flushed as she felt the moisture leak from her. Her inner muscles contracted, trying to pull him deeper inside. She could tell that he was already recovering. The fact that they hadn't used any protection was the only way that she had been able to tell that he had come. Otherwise, she would have assumed that he didn't their first go.

Obviously there were some benefits to being with a younger guy, stamina. She groaned at this thought. In her haze of lust, she had completely forgotten their age difference. She struggled to remember the age of consent in Washington. _Had she just violated her friend's brother? Great she came home only to become a seducer of young boys. That was going to go over real well with the tribe. Watch out, Rachel Black's on the prowl._

Seth lay there feeling Rachel's emotions. She continued to put out a confused vibe and she seemed slightly irritated along with worry and guilt. He wasn't quite sure what to make of her feelings. He needed to tell her about the imprint. He kept having a nagging feeling that she was looking for a way out. He pulled out of her, despite his discontent at the idea. He repositioned her slightly and reached down for the sheet. It was warm enough and they didn't need it but he figured that the sheet would help her to feel more secure. He put his arm back around her, and murmured, "You okay?"

_Okay?_ she thought. _Better than okay, that was incredible except for the fact that I'm probably going to spend time doing community service for statutory rape._ "Umm, sure," she mumbled.

"Rachel, I know that this all seems a little strange but there's a perfectly good explanation for all this," he told her.

_Sure, sure. There's a great explanation, she had went from being a dried-up old crone who hadn't been laid in months to a cougar. _She didn't know what to say to him so she kept her mouth shut.

Her silence was nerve-racking. Seth didn't know what to make of it. He may not have the experience level of some of his pack members but he knew a thing or two and she had enjoyed what they had done, he was sure of this. Just thinking about her climax made him hard and he wanted nothing more than to get back to the business at hand, which to him was them pleasuring each other until they couldn't move.

"Do you remember the tribe's legends?" he asked. At the feel of her nod, he continued, "Do you understand what you saw when you went outside at the reception?"

"I guess," she whispered. "You, Collin, Brady, and I assume my brother and some of the others all turn into wolves."

"Yeah, that's right. There are a total of nine of us but there's more to it than just that. There's something called _imprinting_. The best way to describe it would be as a reward for those of us that are born with the gene and phase…that's what we call it when we change. Imprinting is the way that the man finds his soul mate. It's like gravity, you feel a connection to them, and you want to be anything and everything that they'll ever need."

She squirmed a bit in his arms as she thought about what he was saying. So maybe this craziness did have a reason. He told her that he could explain it. Though it still didn't change their age difference, she had to know. It was killing her.

"Seth, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Umm, don't take this the wrong way…but…" she felt heat rushing to her cheeks as she blushed. "I think I understand what you're trying to say…that you imprinted on me. But…I think that it would just be better if we…_shit_…can we just be friends?"

Seth stiffened in bed. _What the fuck? I finally meet my imprint and she wants to be friends? Taha Aki, kill me now._ He didn't even know how he should respond to her and his wolf was pissed. He felt him trying to rise to the surface and he knew that he needed to get away from her before he did something stupid.

Removing his arm from behind her, he rolled out of bed and walked over to the chair and sat down. He wanted to cry. He felt the sting of rejection, his heart breaking into a million little pieces. He needed to get out of here.

The second that he moved from the bed, Rachel knew she had made a mistake. She could feel his turmoil and knew that she was the cause of it. Her life story, she once again had _fucked_ things up. "Seth," she called. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it the way it came out." She felt tears gathering in her eyes as he avoided looking at her.

He stood up and started towards the door. "I need to get out of here," he told her reaching for the door handle. She panicked and the tears started to fall. She ran over to him and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Please, don't go. I'm sorry. I need to explain it."

He turned to look at her and the hurt look in his eyes took her breath away. "Explain what," he snarled. "I get it, okay. There's nothing to explain. I'm going for a run and when I get back, I'll bring you home."

She latched onto his arms and pleaded with him, "Seth, just listen for just a moment and then if you don't want me after what I have to say, then you can go. Just please, listen."

"You think this has to do with me not wanting you?" he laughed caustically. "Believe me, Rachel; you have all the power here. I don't get a choice, you do. Just say what you need to say so I can leave."

"It's just…I don't want your mom or sister to be upset with me. You're younger than me and I don't want them to think that I'm corrupting you. I'm pretty sure that what we just did was illegal. I'm the chief's daughter and now I'm corrupting minors. I don't want to go to jail," she cried burying her face in her hands.

Seth laughed but this time, his laugh was that of pure joy. He removed her hands from her face and replaced them with his own. Looking in her eyes, he told her, "Rachel, you don't need to worry about that. I turned eighteen right after I graduated high school. For Spirit's sake, my older sister had your brother's baby when she was nineteen and he had just turned seventeen. I doubt that she would have anything to say about it at all. And my mom's an elder, she understands and it wouldn't matter what anyone in the tribe had to say."

"Oh," she said breathily. "So, I am freaking out for nothing?"


	5. Back to the Business at Hand

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Sorry for the delay. Once again I got stuck, wrote a few chapter later in the story and was finally able to come back and begin the process of filling in the blanks. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Five

Back to the Business at Hand

Rachel felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She wasn't corrupting a minor and she could do whatever she wanted with him. Just thinking about what she could and _would_ do was enough to make her blush. She felt blood rushing to her face, chest, and other parts of her body.

She reached her arms up around the back of his neck. She twined her fingers together and pulled his face towards hers. The touch of their lips caused her to moan softly. Seth deepened the kiss and reached his hands underneath her buttocks, lifting her slightly. She spread her legs and he lifted her higher until she was able to wrap her legs around his waist.

The change in position allowed them to touch chest to chest, groin to groin. The increased contact made her nipples to harden into points and heat to unfurl within her belly. She needed more. "Please," she whispered against his lips.

He carried her over to the bed and laid her down. As he stared at her body, he realized that she was the girl from his dreams with her smooth caramel-colored skin and her long black hair. Her breasts were perfectly formed and firm, just the right size for his hands. Her nipples were a dusky pink and he licked his lips as he saw them harden under his gaze. His eyes traveled lower down and took in her the small dip in her abdomen where her navel resided. He'd definitely have to spend some time exploring there.

He took in the V between her legs as he hadn't had much opportunity in their earlier coupling to discover that area. His few encounters with girls had all been with girls who maintained but Rachel did much more than maintain. She was completely bare, which allowed him a nearly unrestricted view. He could see the flush of her folds and the moisture that had gathered there under his gaze.

"Seth," she whispered reaching towards him and spreading her legs.

He lowered himself onto the bed and took up a position between her legs. He felt her hands tangle in his hair and pull his face down to hers. Their tongues tangling in a fiery kiss that had him rubbing against her. He reached down one of his hands and stroked from her navel to her breast. Palming the mound in his hand, he squeezed gently, inciting a moan from her.

He trailed his fingers in a circular pattern from the outside towards the center. He pinched and pulled on her nipple coaxing it into an even harder point. He placed open-mouthed kisses along her jaw and worked down to her neck and collarbone. He continued his assault, moving down to her breasts. At the touch of his mouth on her breasts, she arched up.

He licked and suckled at each tip. Her hands rubbed along his shoulders and back. Rachel usually felt a driving need to be in charge of how things played out in the bedroom but with Seth, the need was still there but she wanted him to be as gentle and loving as he was being. Her skin tingled and it felt as if every part of her body was interconnected. Each touch of his fingers and tongue, the breath on her skin caused a pulsing throb within her.

Seth moved further down and dipped his tongue into her navel. He chuckled softly at her moaning his name and her whispered plea, "Please…too much," as she writhed underneath him. As he settled his head between her legs, he used both hands to stroke her legs. Starting at her knees and moving upwards to the junction where they met her body.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on each side directly where her femoral artery pulsed. Her legs quivered and her pussy glistened. He snuffled her there and had her begging, "Seth…please…" So he rewarded her with one long swipe of his tongue from her opening towards her clit.

Rachel was in a state of frenzy. She was teetering on the edge and she knew it wouldn't take much to send her over. But he was teasing her, working her up despite her best efforts to let him know that she was ready and wanted it. She arched her hips towards his head. Her hands were threaded in his hair, pulling on his head. But he denied her; instead she felt his tongue gently teasing her, his hot breath waving against her, and his thumb gently tracing around her opening.

"Hmm, you taste like a sugar cookie," he moaned against her.

"Seth…please," she begged. "I need to come."

Her whispered plea stopped his teasing. He latched onto her clit and sucked hard while inserting a finger inside her. As he tongue flicked at her, the tremors in her legs shifted and moved to her abdomen. Her belly quivered and when he inserted a second finger to join the first, she came apart, drenching his face and the bed. Seth stayed between her legs and continued soft, lazy licks along her folds, enjoying the residual tremors.

Seth moved, positioning himself between her legs. He met Rachel's heavy lidded gaze and rubbed his engorged cock along her folds. He bit back a moan at the contact. Rachel shifted slightly, inviting him in. After one final stroke, he thrust inside. Her pussy was still trembling and her muscles clenched at him, pulling him in further.

Rachel spread her legs further and lifted them up to wrap around his waist. He leaned above her, resting on his elbows. She stared into his hazel eyes while reaching a hand up to hold the back of his head. She lifted her head up while he leaned down and their lips touched. Their change in position caused increased skin contact and she felt her nipples brushing against the muscles of his chest.

As Seth was plunging in and out of her depths, his felt his wolf. Rachel saw as his eyes were ringed once again in yellow. He heard the wolf chanting _mark her, mark her, mark her_ and he felt himself fighting against it. He wasn't sure what the consequences were of marking and he needed to talk to Rachel before he did, so he changed positions.

He moved so that he sat on his haunches. Grabbing a pillow from the bed, he lifted her hips slightly and placed the pillow underneath her ass. Rachel bent her legs and rested her feet on the bed. He moved his hands to her hips and held her in place, plunging back and forth. Once they both seemed to have the right rhythm down, he took one of his hands and moved it so that his thumb rested on her clit. He used his thumb in small circles on the sensitive bud of flesh. Her climax moments later, had him groaning out her name as he came.

* * *

They lay side-by-side in the aftermath, his arm wrapped around her while her face rested in on his chest. He heard her soft sigh and listened on her heart beat slowed down to a normal rate. His wolf still remained at the surface, he was pleased that they had claimed their mate but he wanted to ensure that everyone knew that she was theirs. She smelled like them but it could easily be washed away, his wolf wanted it to be permanent.

Rachel lay there feeling a sense of contentment wash over her. She thanked whatever wolfy god out there that had chosen Seth for her. He completed her in ways she didn't think were possible. She already felt like she knew him and he her. She looked up and saw his gaze was settled on her face. His eyes were still freaky-looking and she assumed it was some kind of wolf thing.

"Seth, what's with the eyes?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"This isn't the first time but they look they're on fire. I noticed it first when we were at the reception just before you left and went outside," she answered.

"It must be because of my wolf." It was the only explanation that he could think of. He'd never heard nor seen any of the other guys look like that.

"Oh, why?"

Seth wasn't sure how to answer her. He understood some of it but how do you go about telling someone about what his wolf wanted, no, needed. "He's kinda possessive," he started out. "He knows that you're ours but he still worries…he wants to make sure that others know that you're ours. Right now you smell like us and the others would recognize that," he said blushing. "But if you were to shower, you wouldn't and it makes him nervous."

"Okay, but won't you…he just need to get used to it? You can't honestly expect me never to shower again or have sex with you nonstop. That's why I smell like you, right?"

"Yeah, and I understand that Rach but he doesn't. He has some pretty simple needs: eat, mate, protect, and fight. That's about all he cares about. You're our mate and he wants to protect you…so part of that is making sure that others know that you're ours."

She sat up a bit further and scowled at him, "So, what you're saying is, let me make sure I get this right, I'm a possession to him. Well, back off buddy," she seethed poking a finger into his chest, "I don't belong to anyone. You two are going to need to realize that. How do I know that you won't decide after you've had your fun, that it's done, huh? Where's my way of showing that you belong to me?"

Seth's wolf perked up at her words. Both the man and wolf loved her fiery temper. His wolf got excited at the thought of her marking them as hers. He wasn't as sure as to how that would work. He felt her irritation and it started a fire in him.

* * *

**AN: Did you really think that it was going to be angst-free? That's not my style.**


	6. Eat You Alive

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

******AN: Sorry this chap is a monster one. I was debating on spliting it up and then decided not to. I'm thinking this will be about 10 chaps total and then I'll start on the other story that I started.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Eat You Alive

"Hmm, so you don't belong to me at all?" he asked huskily sitting up in bed. He leaned over and sniffing at her neck and licking where her pulse was beating.

"No," she growled smacking him in the head.

Seth ignored her response and actions. He took one hand and ran up along her thigh chuckling as she smacked his hand and when that didn't work, she pulled her legs tightly together. He was not going to be daunted by her behavior, she was theirs and the sooner she understood the better.

"Knock it off, Seth."

"Knock what off?" he asked with a grin as his hand continued its journey up along the side of her waist to her breasts. He took one finger and traced it along the curve of her breast and up along her collarbone. When he got close to her jaw, she moved her head and made a move to bite his finger. He made a tsking sound and pinched one of her nipples. He continued to tease her flesh with light touches and when she resisted he'd tweak a nipple or pull gently at her hair.

Despite her irritation with him, Rachel was turned on. She found herself doing things to irritate him because she liked when he was rough with her. When he tried to trail his hand back down between her legs, she grabbed a lock of his hair and pulled hard telling him "No."

"No," he repeated, his eyes lighting up. He reached behind and grabbed onto her wrist lifting it from his head. She tried to hit him with her other hand, he captured that one, too. He pushed her down on the bed and held both her wrists in his hand above her head. He took his other hand and traced along her cheek and jaw. When she tried to nip at his fingers, he laughed. He wedged one of his thighs between her legs and leaned down to kiss and lick at her neck.

"You're an ass," she told him in a breathless voice.

"I know," he murmured against her skin. "And you love it."

He continued to work his mouth down towards her chest. He sucked hard on the flesh above her nipple leaving a mark. She continued to squirm underneath him and tried to pull her wrists free. He moved his mouth and pulled her nipple into his mouth, sucking hard, and then blew on the tip. He could feel her moist heat against his thigh; the scent of her arousal permeated the air. He got caught up in the moment and accidently loosened his hold on her wrists.

Rachel felt his grip loosen slightly and she wrenched one of her wrists free. He tightened the hold on her remaining wrist but he should have paid attention to her freed hand. She curled her hand and raked her nails down his back leaving marks. He gazed up in surprise and then swore when said hand pulled his hair again.

"Fuck!"

"That's just the beginning if you don't stop it," she promised him even as she felt another gush of moisture from her core. She steeled herself against rubbing on his thigh.

"Really," he said with a raised eyebrow. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Well, maybe I like it, Rach. I know _he_ does," he finished as he licked the outer ridge of her ear.

Rachel couldn't help it; she moaned loudly and bucked her hips. She craved the contact of his body against hers. He was still kissing and licking on the sensitive flesh near her ear. She fisted her hand in his hair and pulled his head up so she could kiss him. Her kiss an explosion of need.

At the touch of her lips, Seth trailed his hand down her body and reached between her legs to circle her clit. He slid two fingers inside her and rubbed his thumb along her clit. Curling his fingers slightly, he felt her muscles shuddering and the rush of moisture as came.

Not giving her any pause, he rolled her over onto her stomach and helped her position herself on her knees. He leaned down and placed one kiss on the small of her back which had her moaning his name and begging.

He held cock in one hand and one of her hips with the other. He rubbed himself against her folds teasing her. Then, he took the tip and just barely entered her. Her pussy clenched at him and she tried to thrust back towards him, but the hand on her hip stopped her.

"Please…Seth…please," she panted.

"What, Rach? I thought you didn't want this. That you don't belong to _us_. Isn't that what you told me?" he teased as he pulled himself nearly out of her and then thrust in again a little further.

"Fuck off, Seth," she swore and was reprimanded by a sharp tweak on her nipple that had her saying, "Ouch." He continued to tease her, pulling out and just barely entering her. He had reached around and flicked his fingers at her clit. Rachel was so close and wanted nothing more than for him to finish it but he wouldn't.

"All you have to do is say the words," he told her. "I can keep this up all day and night."

The thought of being at his mercy caused her heart to pound furiously in her chest. The throbbing of her heart caused throbbing in other parts of her which caused him to moan. "Come on, Rach," he begged. "I know you need it. I can feel it," he whispered huskily causing her to shiver. "You're so close. Just two little words, baby and then I'll fuck you as hard as you need it."

Rachel groaned at his words. He was right, her climax was right there. It wouldn't take much to push her over the edge. Her skin tingled and just the slightest brush of his fingers caused her to shiver. _It's just words_ she thought.

"Seth," she moaned.

"I know, baby. I know exactly what you need," he crooned treating her to a few soft thrusts. "But first you need to say the words."

"Fuck," she moaned at the change in sensation. She could feel her climax building and if he didn't finish, she didn't know what she would do. Every emotion was heightened. She didn't care anymore, she needed it, and she needed him. "Seth, I'm yours," she cried out as she felt herself falling over the edge.

The moment he heard her words, Seth plunged as deep as he could. His rhythm was hard and fast and Rachel was soon crying out his name. She came coating his cock with moisture. His wolf upon smelling her climax roared to life and demanded that he mark her.

Seth reached down and moved her hair to the side. Then he reached his arm underneath her breasts and pulled her up so that her back and his chest touched. He continued to ram his cock into her as he nibbled and sucked on the flesh of her neck. She leaned her head to the side, exposing more of her flesh to his mouth.

Seth reached his other hand down and stroked her clit. Feeling the tremors of her muscles, he latched onto the skin where her neck and shoulder met. He sucked and licked at the skin and when he felt her come a second time, he bit down.

Rachel screamed at the sting of pain on her neck but it was soon forgotten as Seth licked at the spot, soothing it. She felt him thrust a few more times and she reached her hands back, her nails digging into his thighs as he came roaring, "Mine!"

Seth felt the tension leave his body and his limbs felt weak. He pulled out and gently laid Rachel back down on the bed. Curling his body around her and closed his eyes and was asleep within moments.

* * *

Rachel lay there listening to Seth's even breathing. She reached one hand up to where she had felt the earlier pain. There was a spot on her neck that was tender and slightly warmer than the surrounding skin. When she pulled her hand away, she noticed moisture on her fingers. Looking at her fingers, she realized it was blood. _He had bit her!_

She lay there next to him seething. While she had enjoyed the roughness of their sex, she wasn't a teething ring and didn't care to be covered in bite marks. She remembered from one of her college courses that the human mouth was one of the dirtiest things in the world. She'd probably get an infection and how do you explain that? _Damn him._

She looked at his sleeping form and realized that two could play at that game. She wiggled out of his embrace and watched as he turned on his back. She smiled at his soft sigh and his complete trust to fall asleep after what he had done.

She leaned over him, her hair brushing against his skin. He didn't stir. She reached a hand down and pinched his nipple a little harder than necessary. He tried to brush her hand away but didn't wake up. She kissed along his neck, down his chest, and when she got to his nipples, she took one in her mouth and bit down hard.

Seth woke up startled by the sharp pain, "What the _fuck_, Rachel!" as he tried to move away from her. Her loud, "No," stopped him.

"What's your problem, Seth? I'm just returning your gift," she told him with a noticeable gleam in her eyes and as quick as he noticed it, the look was replaced with one of innocence.

_Shit_ he thought. He suddenly remembered that he had marked her and maybe forgot to talk to her about it. He was definitely in trouble now. He almost missed the hand she trailed down his abdomen towards his crotch.

"I don't think so, Rachel," he told her as he caught her hand before it could do any damage to him.

"Why not? Don't you like it rough? That's what you told me," she teased, leaning down to his ear. She swirled her tongue on his lobe and then clamped her sharp teeth on the lobe.

"Ouch, that hurt, Rachel. I'm sorry, okay. I just got carried away," he tried apologizing.

"Well, sorry isn't going to cut it. I'll probably end up with an infection and have to go to the hospital," she scoffed. "How the fuck do I explain what happened?"

"Why does it matter? My mom has seen worse things as a nurse than a human bite. Get over it," he told her which earned him a hard pinch to his other nipple. "Goddamn it, Rachel. Knock it off!"

"No! Just give me one good reason for your actions and maybe I'll stop."

Seth sighed; he didn't want to get into this now. If he could rip Taha Aki apart right now, he would. He thought his sister's temper was bad but Rachel made Leah seem like a kitten. He should have had the marking discussion with her earlier but they both had gotten carried away.

"Rachel," he said in a soothing tone. "It has to do with my wolf."

"Are you serious? How many more wolf things are there? You'd better tell me everything, Seth or so help me…I'll kill you and bury your body where no one will ever find it. Don't test me," she threatened as she smacked him in the chest.

"Alright, enough with the abuse," he ordered. "I'll tell you but you need to stay calm and stop trying to hurt me. Can you do that for five minutes?"

"Fine," she huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Remember when I told you that _he_…we need to have everyone know that you are ours?" he started and then continued on with her nod. "I didn't mean to do it without your permission or understanding but he was insistent. It called _marking_. So far none of the other wolves have marked their imprints but from the stories, we've come to understand that it usually happens at a time of the wolf's choosing, not the man's. When I bit you, it embedded my scent into you. Another wolf is able to instantly recognize that you are ours. As for worrying about it getting infected, I don't think it will. And if it does, both my mom and sister are nurses, so it's not like you'd have to explain it to anyone other them. I don't know that Leah would understand but my mom would."

"I am not going to tell your sister, much less your mom that you bit me during sex!" she screamed punching his shoulder. "You are such a jerk!"

"Damn it, Rachel. I've apologized; I can't go back in time and change it. What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, it's not like you'd do it," she muttered and turned away from him.

If he didn't have his wolf hearing, Seth wouldn't have heard her softly uttered words. He sat up and reached his arms around her. He felt as she stiffened in his embrace. "Rachel, anything you want, I'll do. All you have to do is ask," he told her. He whispered, "I'm sorry," in her ear and felt as she relaxed.

"Anything?"

"Yes, I'll be anything you need or do anything you need. It's the first rule, actually, the only rule of imprinting," he promised.

"Fine, I'll think about forgiving you," she told him as she turned in his arms, "But not until…"

Seth should have been scared of the look in her eyes and the half smile that curved her lips. His imprint was an evil woman and even he understood that she needed to take charge of things. He'd realized it after that first time together. So, instead fighting against it, he let her have her way. "Until what, baby," he asked.

"No," she told him, "No more talking. I want you to lie down and if I hear a sound out of you, I'll punish you."

Seth bit his lips to keep from smiling and followed her directions. He stretched out on the bed and placed his hands behind his head. He met her gaze and watched as her eyes travelled down the length of his body. He groaned at the sight of her pink tongue darting out to lick her lips.

Rachel moved so that she straddled his thighs. She reached down and tweaked his nipple. "I told you to stay quiet," she scolded. Seth clamped his lips together to keep from groaning at the feel of her touch and heat. "We're going to do this my way."

She leaned down, kissing and sucking on the flesh of his neck. Leaving marks that Seth knew would most likely fade in a few hours or at least by tomorrow. His wolf was excited that their mate was marking them. He felt his cock throb and he wanted nothing more than to be buried in her moist heat.

Rachel continued kissing and sucking the skin on his chest. She lifted and moved her body so that she could touch the skin of his abdomen. At the feel of her breath on his skin, so close to his cock, Seth moaned. Rachel nibbled and then bit down hard on a spot near his belly button. It hurt like hell, but he kept his mouth shut. She continued her journey down his body, settling herself between his legs.

Rachel took one of her hands and gripped him. She made a few tentative strokes and was rewarded with a few drops of pre-cum on the tip. He watched as she reached a finger down and stroked at the moisture gathered there and brought the finger to her lips. Her throaty, "Mmm," had him moaning her name.

She stopped her ministrations on his cock and looked him in the eyes as she reached down with her hand cupping his balls. Seth's eyes widened and she smirked at him as she lightly tugged. "What did I say, Seth? Or maybe you like being punished?" she asked him as she removed the hand from his cock and raked her nails down his chest.

Wisely he kept his mouth shut, she literally had him by the balls and he wasn't sure how far he was willing to take their game. He watched as she leaned down, flicked her tongue on the tip of his cock, telling him, "Silence, definitely a good choice," before opening her mouth to engulf him.

Rachel kept her eyes focused on him while she stroked him with her tongue. She brought her hand back to his cock and gripped him below her mouth. She stroked him with it in time to the rhythm of her mouth. She watched as his brow furrowed in concentration. She was more than a little turned on by his reaction to the attentions she was paying him. She did exactly what he had done to her earlier. She would get him close to orgasm and then would stop or switch techniques. A few times, he groaned and she had to remind him that he wasn't allowed to make a sound.

Finally, she took pity on him. She repositioned herself and held him with one hand while she lowered herself on him. She made a few slow movements and then leaned down and whispered in his ear, "All you have to do is say the word. If you say it, I'll let you come."

"Fuck," he uttered and then gasped as she bit down on his earlobe.

"That's not the word I'm looking for, Seth. You know what I want, so tell me."

Her hot breath against his ear along with her tight, wet, heat wrapped around his cock was driving him crazy. He wanted nothing more than for them to come together. He reached up and pulled her head so that he could look into her eyes. "Yours," he whispered before leaning up to kiss her.

Rachel moaned at his whispered word and the touch of his lips. Her tongue twisted with his and she felt his hands reach down to cup her ass cheeks. She broke her lips away and sat back up. He followed her and helped her to reposition her legs so that they could face one another while sitting up.

Seth helped her ride him, his hands tightly gripped on her hips. He felt as she leaned in closer to him, her lips brushing against the lower part of his neck. She licked, sucked, and brushed her teeth against one spot. He felt her climax and the sharp sting of her teeth as she bit down. He thrust once, twice, three more times and finally climaxed, soaking her walls with his cum.


	7. Keep Your Hands to Yourself

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Some of this chap and the next will be a repeat from Blue Moon but it's written slightly different, giving you a different POV.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Keep Your Hands to Yourself

Seth sat in bed thinking while Rachel was resting. Their routine consisted of eating, sex, and sleeping; not necessarily in that order either. There was a nearby stream and he and Rachel had bathed in there a few times. He knew at some point they needed to return home but his wolf wasn't ready and Rachel hadn't complained so he figured it was still okay.

He heard the wolf's howling and knew that it was Sam. He recognized it as a signal howl that was to tell the others to come. As Sam had not been phasing recently, Seth knew that it whatever was the reason wouldn't be good. His wolf was instantly on alert. There was no way that any of them were going to separate him and Rachel. He wouldn't allow it; he'd fight every single one of them to the death.

Rachel was lying next to him, her eyes closed in sleep. He watched the soft rise and fall of her chest. He noticed the slight circles underneath her eyes and realized that she was exhausted. They had slept some but not much and at some point he had lost track of time. He thought that it was perhaps Friday or maybe Saturday.

His mark was on her right side at the junction of where her neck and shoulder met. It had healed over quicker than what he expected and was slightly warmer than the rest of her. As none of the other wolves had marked their imprints, he wasn't sure what it completely meant. He knew that she now smelled like him and his wolf had been compelled to do it from the beginning.

He could hear as his pack brothers gathered outside, he felt himself shaking slightly. His emotions were in turmoil, he didn't understand why they needed to be here or what the problem was. Never had any of them interfered with an imprint, so why were they here?

He tried to listen to what they were saying but Rachel had woken up. "Seth, what's wrong?" she asked him as she sat up in bed. He glanced down at her face, her brow furrowed in concern.

"Nothing, I'm not sure what's going on. The pack is here."

"What? Why? Do you think something happened to my dad?" she anxiously asked.

"I'm sure everything is fine, Rachel. I just kinda wish that they weren't all here. It puts my wolf on edge. I don't like it…he doesn't like it."

She moved closer to him and cuddled into his side. "Seth, it doesn't matter why they are here. Nothing or no one can come between us."

Wrapping his arm around her, he leaned down and touched his lips to hers. "I know, Rachel. I'm sorry, it's just my wolf doesn't like them being here. I don't understand why. None of the other guys have felt like I have, at least not from what I've seen in their thoughts."

He heard as Jake ordered the pack to leave. He wasn't surprised when he heard the banging on the door. Even though Rachel had calmed him down some and his wolf had lain down, the presence of someone at the door and wanting to come in put his wolf back on full alert.

"Seth, it's Sam. I have Jake here. We'd just like to come in and talk for a few minutes."

He stalked over to the door and pulled it open forcibly. He stood there in front of them naked and glared at them. His gaze challenging. Neither he nor his wolf would allow either one of these men to take Rachel from him. She was _theirs_.

"What the fuck do you need?" he snarled with more venom then he thought he was capable of.

"We just want to talk," Sam placated. "We brought you a few things. Jake's sent the pack home. There's no one here but the four of us."

"Fine, as long as it is only you two," he told with a glare and moved away from the door. He turned his body so that he could keep an eye on Rachel who sat on the bed with a bemused expression. She had wrapped the sheet around her.

"Here we brought some clothes," Sam said and offered him the bag. He took the bag towards Rachel. He opened it up and took out a pair of shorts and pulled them on. He then reached in and grabbed the clothes for Rachel. He noticed that they smelled like her so they must have been items from her bags. He turned around to ensure that neither Sam nor Jake was watching. He listened as Rachel put the clothes on and once she was covered he told them they could turn around. He continued to keep his body so that he stood in front of Rachel, protecting her.

"Seth, your mom's worried about you," Sam told him. "She's worried about Rachel, too. Billy wants to see her; he hasn't had a chance to see her since she came home."

"Rachel's fine," he snarled at them. Rachel came forward and snuggled herself into his side which helped to calm him. He stared at Sam challenging him to further the issue but Sam said nothing more. He noticed that Jake seemed torn; so far he hadn't looked at Seth or Rachel. It was as if Jake was fighting an internal battle with himself and Seth knew that Jake was the one person that if he wanted he could separate them. Seth felt his hackles rise at this thought. He wouldn't allow Jake to do that.

He listened as Jake told Sam, "Okay, I know that we said we'd do this your way, Sam but I don't have all fucking day to stand here and try to keep Clearwater from getting irritated."

Seth felt himself becoming angry and the thought of ripping Jake apart became even more appealing as Jake continued. He glared at Jake as Jake turned and looked him right in the eyes, which forced him to look up to Jake.

"You will bring my sister home. You will allow her to see and talk to her father. You will go home and let your mom know that you are okay," Jake ordered.

Seth started growling and Jake stopped him, "No! I understand what's going on. I don't want to but I do. You need to rein your fucking wolf in, I did it and so can you. By the way this place reeks, if it ends up that she isn't pregnant, I'll step down as Alpha and you can have it."

Rachel hadn't said anything the entire time. She had felt Seth's conflicted emotions and was doing her best to keep him calm. She remembered what had happened to Collin and Brady and she didn't want that for anyone else. Her brother may be a pain in the ass but she was the only one that was allowed to beat him. It was her right as his sibling. She stood there thinking about what Jake had said and glanced at Seth, Jake, and Sam in confusion. She finally looked at her brother and asked, "What do you mean, Jake?"

"Fuck, Rachel," Jake groaned and raked his hands through his hair. "Seth, I've been there. How do you think Lottie happened? It was the same fucking shit only without the imprint. You've felt that same driving need that the wolf has to mark her as yours. I felt that, too but I didn't I reined that shit in for your sister's sake."

Rachel felt herself blushing at her brother's words. Whatever Jake was saying seemed to be the right thing as Seth was relaxing. She could feel his whirlwind of emotions settling. She remembered that he wanted to provide whatever she needed or wanted so she looked at him and whispered, "Seth, he's right. We should probably get back. I'd like to take a shower with hot water and watch TV or something."

Seth didn't answer her. He knew that Jake was right. Jake wasn't here to take Rachel from him and he needed to control his wolf better. He had forced Rachel to be holed up in this cabin for the last week. They had barely slept, ate canned food and rice along with some game he had caught, and fucked like rabbits. Some imprinter he was, he hadn't taken her on a date and they had spent their entire time together naked. He may be used to being naked or wearing next to nothing but Rachel probably liked to be clothed occasionally.

Of course, Jake wasn't done. "Seth, I didn't mark your sister then, I didn't do that until she was ready," he said. "I'm not saying that you've pushed Rachel into anything but for fuck's sake; can you at least violate my sister in a place other than this hovel? As soon as you two are back, I'm moving my shit to Leah's. We're getting married. My dad won't be home, he's going to stay with Old Quil. We've already changed out the mattress and linens in Rachel's old room. You two can have it and do whatever you need to."

Seth watched as Jake turned and walked towards the door. As Jake got to the doorway, he turned and met Seth's eyes one last time, "I expect the both of you to be at your mom's house, no later than two hours from now and believe me, that's more than enough time to get home. I may not be able to Alpha order you away for her but I can order you to do a million other things that will keep you from her. So don't test me, Clearwater."

* * *

After Jake and Sam left, Seth wasn't sure what to say. He was feeling guilty. He had allowed his wolf to take over and make decisions. As a man, he should have known better. He had to apologize to her.

"Rachel," he started. "I want to apologize. I think I got carried away. You just got back and you haven't seen your dad or brother. I've kept you here…shit I don't even know what day it is. I'm not normally like this…it won't be like this."

As embarrassed as she was, she didn't regret the time they had spent together. Yes, she was tired and sore. She wasn't lying when she said she wanted a hot shower and to watch TV. She did need a few days of mundane tasks. She needed to rest and actually get a full nights' sleep.

"Seth, it's alright. Even if some of this is due to some crazy-wolf shit, I'm sure that at any point I could have told you that I wanted to go home and we would have. I was okay being here and with you. But, that being said, Jake's right, we do need to go home and see our families."

"Yeah, my mom's probably going to kill me. You do realize that Jake didn't come here to find us on his own, don't you?"

"What? Why did he come then?" she asked.

"The elders," he said with a laugh. "I almost feel bad for him but now he knows what it's like to find out your sister's having sex."

Rachel reached over and smacked him, "I can't believe you! Oh my God!" she shrieked as her eyes widened. "You told me earlier that I'd smell like you after the marking and the others would be able to tell. Jake said he changed the mattress and linens. That's what he meant by this place reeking, isn't it? They all know don't they?"

"Yep, the one disadvantage of being a wolf with a sister. Just be glad that you're not a wolf or you'd know what your brother was up to last weekend."

"Well, I still get the last laugh, Seth," she told him grinning evilly.

"Why's that?"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately? You're going to wish that they had thought to bring you a shirt," she told him laughing.


	8. Mating and Marking

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Mating and Marking

Seth knew without a doubt that disobeying Jake's order would not end well for them. So he decided that they would head out sooner rather than later. Rachel tried her hardest to distract him but he put his foot down. He knew the power of an Alpha order and he didn't doubt that Jake was just looking for a reason to make him miserable after this debacle.

The elders would have requested that Jake bring him and Rachel back. And he bet by Jake's comments that they had blackmailed him into it. Seth didn't doubt that Leah and Jake would eventually live on the rez but he knew that his sister loved her house. Plus Lottie had already had so many changes recently; another probably wasn't the best thing.

Seth had phased and Rachel rode wolf-back for most of the way back. Once they got close, he stopped so that she could hop off. He phased and pulled on his shorts. He looked over at Rachel and saw that she looked like she had just rolled out of bed after having non-stop sex for days. Oh, wait, that's what, had happened. He wondered what he looked like but decided he was glad that he didn't know. It was embarrassing enough to know that he had to be ordered to stop screwing his imprint and return her to civilization. Not the impression that you want to make on your future in-laws.

They walked into the yard holding hands. He saw the twinkle in his sister's eyes as she took stock of the two of them. He knew without a doubt that she was fighting to keep herself from laughing. Rachel tugged her hand free from his and walked over to Billy while Seth followed.

"Dad," she said as she bent over to hug him. Seth had to look at the sky as he felt himself becoming excited by seeing her bent over. It made him want to pick her up and carry her out of here to have his wicked way with her. He took several deep breaths to calm down.

Rachel straightened up and Seth walked forward to shake Billy's hand. He muttered, "Sorry," not missing as Billy covered his laugh with a fake cough.

Rachel reached for Seth's hand again and together they walked over to his mom. Sue immediately pulled Rachel into a hug and welcomed her to the family. After releasing Rachel, he saw the flare of irritation in his mom's eyes and knew he was in for it.

Sue smacked him in the chest, "Your father and I raised you better," she scolded. "Don't you ever put me through this type of worry again. You're ten times worse than your sister at this point."

As usual, she couldn't stay mad at him for long. Sue reached out and pulled him into a hug. She ruffled his hair and murmured, "My baby boy." Seth blushed at her comment. He was eighteen and towered over her by over half a foot, hardly baby-like.

* * *

They all gathered in the backyard. The entire pack was there, along with the imprints. Seth was surprised to see that Sam and Emily were included, too. Ever since the day that Jake fought Sam for Alpha, the tension had remained between Jake and Sam. Well, the whole pack had been distant to Sam. Seth had only caught bits and pieces of it but he had figured out that it had something to do with his sister and what had happened that summer before she left for school.

For whatever reason, it seemed like there was an Alpha order on the pack members who had been there. They could share what had happened but it was without sound. This was strange because the pack mind allowed them to share memories which could play just like a movie. Seth had seen Paul get upset with Jared and them having words. He had seen the look on Emily's face as she ran in the house crying. The guilt Jared had; Seth had seen him apologize to Leah at a bonfire earlier this summer.

Then there had been the terse silence between Emily and Sam. Things had seemed to get better between them in the last few weeks. But Seth had run a few patrols after that day and Sam had been in anguish over Emily. She was upset with him or something but wouldn't tell him why.

Rachel and Seth sat next to each other their fingers laced together. He was finding that it was easier to control his wolf for the first time in days. Even as his pack brothers looked at them in curiosity, he didn't feel the urge to attack them or cover Rachel from their prying eyes.

He listened as Jake started the meeting. "Now that everyone's here," Jake said with a pointed look towards him and Rachel. "We can finally have the meeting that the elders have requested."

"Thank you, Jacob," Old Quil started. "Since the marking of Leah Clearwater at Jake's mate, we have had additional information that has been brought to light." Seth's eyes widened and he looked at Jake. He must have been giving off his earlier vibe because he watched as Jake shifted himself uncomfortably before scowling. "The four of you, Jake, Leah, Seth, and Rachel," Old Quil continued, "all play an important part in one of the tribe's most sacred legends."

"What legend is that? The one where it's revealed that the Clearwaters or Blacks, depending on who you think started this all, are just a bunch of kinksters?" Paul joked.

More than one person's gaze swung towards Paul and glared at him. Seth smirked as he noticed Paul's discomfort.

"No," Sue answered with a glare at Paul. "Mate matching."

"Huh," Leah asked. "But Jake didn't imprint on me, he chose me."

"No, he didn't but that's because you never phased," Sue explained, pausing to allow for her words to sink in.

"But why would that be necessary? I still don't get it," Leah began with a hint of confusion. She turned and looked at Billy, "You said that there have never been any female wolves."

"That's what we thought, Leah," Billy answered.

"We've come to find that's not true," Old Quil supplied. "Your father had information about this and didn't share it with use."

Seth was shocked. He knew that his dad had kept secrets from their family. Once again, he was learning that there were more. As much as he missed his dad, he wondered sometimes about his choices. His dad should have put their family first, not the tribe and not the pack. He could feel himself becoming agitated by this information and thinking about how his dad had once again betrayed them. He watched as Rachel moved closer to him and nestled into his side, relaxing him with her presence.

"Leah, honey, I found his journal after he died," Seth listened as his mom explained. "He wrote down what he had found and what his thoughts were on it. He wanted nothing more than to protect you. In every pack, there is one female who has been chosen as the Alpha's mate. Usually the chosen female would phase after the Alpha phased."

"But wouldn't that have meant that I would have phased at the same time Jared did?" Leah asked. Seth knew the answer to this. Sam was never the true Alpha, he was only in the position until Jake phased. He listened as his mom explained this and she continued with additional information. "That's why he didn't imprint on you, even though your bloodline is one of the strongest ones. You were meant to be with Jake. Each and every imprint has a purpose which is for continuation of the gene."

He watched the changing emotions on Leah's face and noticed that she had the look that she always did when she was pissed. He hoped that Jake was smart enough to realize that she was pissed or there would be hell to pay. _Maybe he deserves it, serves him right after interrupting Rachel and me_, he thought.

"In general those with the strongest genes, imprint outside the tribe, therefore allowing new blood so that the children that are produced are healthy. Those that's gene has become diluted or is weaker will imprint within the tribe which allows them to strengthen their own gene through their children," Sue further explained. "The only case that these rules do not apply is with the Alpha line. It takes several generations but the lines are able to be brought together that creates a child with the strongest gene, closest to the original from Taha Aki."

Seth listened as Leah expressed confusion, he was confused himself and he didn't really understand how he had anything to do with this. Their mom continued, "Leah, remember when you told me that you felt like you were missing something or that you felt unfulfilled?" At his sister's nod, he realized that he had never known that his sister had felt that way. As he thought about it, the old guilt returned. He should have been a better brother to her. He knew that he was young and that he didn't understand what was going on but he wished that he would have pushed their dad more and demanded answers.

"That's why you felt that way," Sue enlightened. "Had you stayed in La Push, you would have phased, probably around the same time as your brother. After you phased, Jake and you would have imprinted on one another."

He couldn't help but smile as his sister gave her opinion on their mom's revelations. "So basically, I really have been chosen to be a breeding machine for wolf babies," Leah said sarcastically. Seth bit his tongue to keep from laughing as Jake smirked and Leah noticing this hit him hard enough to make him wince telling him, "Shut it, Black. You're definitely sleeping outside now."

"So, how do Seth and Rachel play into this?" he heard Sam ask. He had forgotten their presence and he turned his focus back onto his mom as she answered. "Simple," his mom explained. "Taha Aki needed for the Clearwater/Black lines to be joined in this generation. Therefore when the imprint between Jake and Leah did not occur a secondary plan was formed. Obviously, Lottie could very well phase but the Alpha line is carried by a male within the Black line. So, Seth and Rachel imprinted as she is the next closest carrier of the Black gene."

He stared at his mom in shock. His father had known this and had kept it from them? He now understood why his dad had been one of the elders that were adamant that the pack could not date. If the entire pack was going to imprint, he couldn't imagine the chaos that could occur because of relationships that were broken up because of imprinting.

"Dad knew all of this?" he asked looking at his mom.

"Yes, Seth. Your father had most of this figured out," she told him. "I know that you've had a hard time understanding your father's actions and you've questioned whether he cared about Leah. But can you imagine how difficult it would have been for your sister?" He blanched at the pain that his sister would have endured sharing thoughts with Sam and seeing Emily on a daily basis. "You know how the pack mind works," his mom continued. "There is no privacy, at least not at first. She would have been forced to remember things she wanted to forget or at least that she wanted to put behind her. That's why he never protested when she left. And once Jake phased, he and I got into so many fights over her returning. I didn't understand it then. I wanted nothing more than to have my daughter home or at least close to me. At that time she didn't even let us know where she was. Every time I talked to her, I tried to convince her to come home. I tried to get your dad to do the same but he wouldn't. The fights we had over the issue probably didn't help his health. He never wanted Leah to have her choices taken away."

In that moment, the anger that Seth had towards his dad softened. His father was human and was doing what he thought he needed to do to protect his daughter. Seth couldn't imagine having the knowledge of what was going to happen but be unable to stop it. It was like a runaway freight train; all you could do was get out of the way and hope that you survived unscathed.

"So, either Rachel or I are destined to have the next Alpha?" Leah asked. "What does this mean for that baby? I mean, if there's a greater plan in all of this, what is it? You mentioned mate matching, does that have to do with it?" He thanked the spirits that his sister was on top of what was going on. Every time she asked something he realized her questions were exactly the same as the questions he had.

"Of course, mate matching. Well, I mentioned that imprinting occurs to bring lines from Taha Aki together, which helps the Alpha line to remain the strongest. So, there will be a need for children born from this pairing to be matched with those born from other lines, like Uley and Ateara."

Leah interrupted their mom, shrieking, "Oh no! There is no way that any child of mine is going to marry a Uley! I refuse to sit at the same table with them at holidays and birthdays. That is just too fucked up!" He watched as Jake pulled his sister close and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry about it, sweetheart. I can make sure that he never has any kids." Seth couldn't help it but he laughed.

"Seriously, Black?" Sam thundered at Jake's whispered promise. "How does this become my fault? I didn't choose this. I never asked Taha Aki to pick a mate for me, must less ask him to allow me to produce children that will marry my ex-girlfriend's children." Seth watched as a pained look flashed on Emily's face that was quickly replaced by dead calm. He saw Sam try to comfort Emily even though she turned her body away from him. Whatever was wrong between the two of them was still there.

"All of you stop it," his mom reprimanded them. "The next Alpha, your grandchild will be a product of your lines and the Uley line but not in the way that you're thinking."

"Embry…" he heard his sister whisper. _What? What does she mean by Embry?_ Seth thought. He noticed that there was more than one shocked face. He listened as Jake asked the question that was on the minds of more than one person.

"Are you serious?" Leah asked incredulously rolling her eyes. "None of you have figured it out?"

"Figured what out?" Embry asked quietly.

"Sam and Embry are brothers," Leah simply stated.

"What? Why would you say that?" Emily asked.

"Easy, look at them. They have similar features and mannerisms," Leah explained as if she was talking to a small child. "There's been many times since I've come back that I've seen Embry from a distance and thought that he was Sam. I hated coming to La Push. Every time I came here and saw who I thought was Sam I would run out of here. I didn't want to see or talk to either of you, Emily. Finally, I found out that it was Embry when I literally ran into him at the market. It's part of why I came clean about Jake being Lottie's dad. As she's gotten older, she resembles the twins more. Sooner or later, someone would have figured it out. It was better that I confessed now than continued to ignore the truth."

Seth stared at Sam and Embry and saw what his sister was talking about. The amount of time they all spent together as a pack afforded him many memories of being around both of them. They both were generally quiet and rarely lost their temper. Jake was the one that put it all together.

"So, basically someday one of my kids will call Embry their father-in-law," he guessed.

"Correct," his mom told them. "Then in the following generation, a child from that pairing will marry an Ateara and finally the lines will be joined as one again. Once that happens, according to the legends, we will no longer have to fear the _cold ones_. The child that results will be the strongest Alpha ever seen. It will take down the most powerful coven of _cold ones_ thus removing the powers that any of them have over humans. They will starve to death and die as a result."

Seth looked over to Rachel to see how she was taking this all. As he looked at the frown marring her face, he realized he hadn't explained everything to her. He'd talked about the wolves and imprinting but somewhere along the way he had forgotten to mention to her what their true purpose was. He barely heard Bella whisper the name that he had heard so many years ago, "The _Volturi_."


	9. La vie en rose

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

La vie en rose

It had been several weeks since the now infamous meeting. Billy had been staying with Old Quil but wanted to return to his home. He had tried several times but Seth and Rachel's antics woke him at all hours of the night and he shuddered to think about what they were doing during the day. He wasn't sure what to make of those two. Both he and Charlie wished that Harry was alive so that they could tease him about Seth's stamina.

A week after the meeting, Sam and Emily had finally moved to Neah Bay. The relationship between them and the Clearwaters wasn't completely fixed but at least they didn't need to worry about bloodshed if they were all together. It was Jake who finally approached his dad and apologized for Seth and Rachel. He was also the person who came up with the solution so that Billy could return home.

The pack moved Seth and Rachel out to Sam and Emily's old house. It was some distance from the main village so hopefully no one would get an eyeful of something they didn't want to see. Billy's shoulders shook in mirth as he remembered seeing Seth's ass cheeks as Rachel ran out of the house carrying his only pair of shorts which she was threatening to light on fire.

He was sitting in the kitchen one morning when they arrived. He watched as they walked in together, Seth's hand resting on the small of Rachel's back. His daughter had a glow about her that he remembered his wife Sarah having when she was pregnant.

"Hey, dad," Rachel said as she walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "We've got some news."

"Don't tell me, the entire tribe has now seen Seth here naked. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later," he told them jokingly.

"No, dad," she said blushing. "I'm pregnant."

"Congrats, I knew it wouldn't be long. Have you told Sue yet?"

"No," Seth answered. "Rach wanted you to be the first to know. She ordered Jake to not have me patrol this week."

"He didn't question it?"

"No," she said laughing. "I think he's exact words were, 'I don't want to know. I really don't.' and then he hung up."

* * *

After finding out Rachel was pregnant, they got to thinking more about their future. It was important to them both that their baby had Seth's name. And as they were already living together, in love and were soul mates, marriage wasn't that big of a step for them. Rachel wanted to get married sooner rather than later as she didn't want to be showing on her wedding day.

So they planned a small ceremony and reception at The Palace Hotel located in Port Townsend on the first Saturday of December. The Palace Hotel had quite a history, built in 1889; it had been billiard parlor and saloon and the upper floors had rooms for rent. Throughout its history it had been home to many different businesses. Paul teased them about the fact that it was known as "the Palace of Sweets" as it was being used as a brothel and hotel. As much as Rachel would have preferred an outdoor wedding on the beach, Seth worried about the cold and her being pregnant. So it was their second choice.

Just their closest family and friends were there. Rachel had sent an invitation to Rebecca but she never showed. She understood how difficult it was for Rebecca to come back to La Push but she thought for sure that Rebecca would show up. Her sister was getting married, granted it was just as spur of the moment in some ways as Rebecca's nuptials and Rachel had been unable to make it there but Rebecca wasn't a college student like she had been then.

She didn't know that their brother had tried to talk to Rebecca, too. Or that Rebecca has refused to come, stating she didn't care to witness her sister make the biggest mistake of her life. One the day of her wedding, she was overly emotional. Leah consoled her, assuring her that it was due to the hormones and that it was Rebecca's loss that she didn't want to share in this day with her sister. At that moment, she realized that she'd made a good choice by asking Leah to be her maid-of-honor. She had hoped that Rebecca would be able to fill that role but her absence made it an impossible dream. Sue took over the job of being both the mother of the groom and the bride.

Charlie had taken to his role as step-dad quite easily. He and Billy had organized a bachelor party for Seth. And as they were getting ready for the wedding, Charlie was giving Seth last minute advice.

"No matter what, son, she's always right, even when she isn't," Charlie told him. "Arguing the point is not worth it and you'll end up on the couch. If she says she's _fine_, she's lying. You messed up and you better figure out what you did. If you can't, make sure that you go out of your way to make her happy. Buy her some flowers, offer to cook dinner...wait only do that if you can actually cook. I guess in my case that means, taking her out for dinner. Offer to rub her back or feet. Lastly, good sex will usually get them to forgive you but you have to go about it in such a way that they don't realize what you are doing. Else you'll make it even worse."

Seth blushed at Charlie's last statement. He didn't want to think about his stepdad buttering his mom up. He closed his eyes at the thought and softly groaned.

"Your dad would be so proud of you, Seth," Charlie said as he stepped closer and hugged him. "I wish that he could be here. But I want you to know that it's an honor to be here and I know that I could never take his place but I'd like to be part of your life, yours and Rachel's."

Seth returned Charlie's hug and felt tears gather as he thought about how his dad wasn't here. How he wouldn't be there for the birth of another grandchild. "Thanks, Charlie. It means a lot to me for you to say that."

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful. Seth wore a black tux with lavender accents. He stood at the front of the church with Collin and Brady as his groomsmen. Leah and Kelly, a girl that went to school with Rachel were bridesmaids and Lottie was a flower girl.

Billy sat at the front of the church; both he and Old Quil would be officiating. Seth held his breath as he watched Rachel walking towards him on Jake's arm. She was wearing a strapless white wedding dress that had beaded corded lace on the bodice and skirt. There was a lavender ribbon that tied into a bow on the side with the tails running down towards the floor. She had chosen not to wear a veil and her hair was upswept with curly tendrils hanging down.

Once they reached him, Jake shook Seth's hand just a little tighter than necessary. Seth recognized the look in Jake's eyes and fought the desire to roll his own at Jake's idiocy. Then, Rachel was handed to him and they joined hands. He focused on Rachel's face and listened as Billy and Old Quil asked for the spirit's blessing. They did the traditional exchanges of vows and rings. Finally, they were introduced as husband and wife.

They spent the evening surrounded by their family and friends celebrating. When it came time for the bouquet and flower toss, they laughed as all of their single family and friends ensured that Leah and Jake were the recipients. As the evening grew darker, they said their goodbyes and left in Rachel's car to a nearby travel to a nearby Bed and Breakfast, the Lost Mountain Lodge.

They had rented the Hideaway on Quail Lake St. which was a suite with a private entrance that had views of the lake and forest for the week. There was a fireplace that they used in the evenings, even though they didn't really need it. They spent hours in the bed and tub being together. In the early mornings they would eat breakfast on their private deck.

At the end of the week, they were both sad to leave. This place had become their little haven. It was like their cabin in the woods but only with modern amenities, which Rachel was very grateful for. They returned to La Push but vowed to come back some day.


	10. I Hate Everything About You

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

I Hate Everything About You

They were all surprised when Rebecca and Ian showed up for Christmas a few weeks later. Despite Rebecca's earlier refusal to come to La Push, she had decided that they would spend the holidays in La Push and stay until a few days after Jake and Leah's wedding.

The combination of pregnancy hormones and her sister's refusal to show up for her own wedding just a few weeks earlier, had Rachel in tears over the littlest things. Seth struggled to understand her ever-changing moods. He wanted nothing more than to tell Rebecca to leave as her presence was upsetting Rachel and stress was the last thing she needed.

On the day of Jake and Leah's wedding, Rebecca got into it again with Rachel. Her _sisterly concern_ only upset Rachel more. Leah was the first to notice what was happening and started her way over to where the twins stood, which was quite difficult as people kept coming up to congratulate her. Glancing around, she didn't see either Jake or her brother. She watched in horror as Rachel's face fell and she started crying.

* * *

"Rach, I don't get what's going on with you. You come back here and then the next thing is you're getting married. Judging by the bump, I can see that you think it's a good reason but do you really think that having a baby with him will keep him around," Rebecca scolded.

"It's not like that, Becca. I love him and he loves me. The baby was an unexpected surprise. Yes, it moved the date up but we would have been married within the next year."

"I know you don't think that I understand what you're feeling but believe me, it's not worth being miserable the rest of your life. You should have taken time to evaluate before making the biggest mistake of your life," Rebecca told her.

Rachel felt her control slipping as tears pricked her eyes. All she had wanted was for Rebecca to be happy for her, for them. She didn't need Rebecca to tell her how to live her life.

"Rach, I know you've never listened to me before but I'm begging you to do so now. It's not too late. What do you think will happen when he leaves? No eighteen-year old wants to be married much less take care of a baby. You can come and stay with me and Ian in Hawaii."

"No, Rebecca," she told her sister as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm not leaving Seth. I can't keep running from here. It hurts that mom died and I hate how dad reacted but it doesn't change things. It won't. We abandoned our own brother. His childhood was stolen from him and we were the perpetrators. We should have come home for summers and holidays. It wasn't fair that we got to walk away and he was left to pick up the pieces. You don't understand anything about what he or Seth has had to go through. The sacrifices they have made to protect those that they love."

"Just because Leah Clearwater has her claws into our brother, doesn't mean it's too late for you. We hated being here, _you_ hated being here. I don't believe you when you say that you want to stay."

"What the fuck, Rebecca! How can you say that about Leah? She's our friend; we've known each other forever. He loves her and she loves him. They have a child together. How can you be so cruel as to want to separate a daughter from her father," Rachel asked as she stared at the stranger in front of her. This wasn't her sister, this was someone she didn't know nor did she care to know them.

"Rach, you actually believe that's his child. How naïve are you," Rebecca scoffed.

It was at this moment that Leah walked up to the pair. She had heard enough and she was pissed. "Why don't you tell me how you really feel about me, Rebecca?" she asked glaring at Rebecca. "I wasn't aware that you hated me so much. What did I ever do to you?"

Rebecca looked at the girl that she had envied for years. She had never admitted it to anyone but she was jealous when Sam started paying attention to Leah. Sam and she were in the same grade and the summer before their senior year, he had confessed that he had a crush on her. They had made plans to go out but one day when she, Rachel, and Leah were at the beach, Leah caught Sam's eye and in the next minute it was Sam and Leah, Leah and Sam.

"Sam," she replied fixing her gaze into a cold stare.

Leah couldn't help it, she laughed and loudly; which only brought the attention of the guests and also with Jake and Seth who had reappeared. "You're not serious, are you? Believe me, if I knew what was going to happen, you would have been more than welcome to him," she told her. "You never said a word. Not a word, Rebecca. So don't leave this at my door. You could have said something, I would have told him 'No' if you had expressed your interest. I definitely could have done without seeing him fucking my cousin while we were still engaged. Get over it, I have. You're married; maybe you should be worrying about your husband, instead of my asshole ex."

Leah felt the atmosphere change as Jake and Seth approached. She needed to make a quick exit because she didn't want to be around for the fireworks. She looked over at Rachel whose crying had turned to sniffles.

"Come on, Rach. I need to pee and there's no way I can do it alone in this dress," she said gesturing to her wedding gown. She grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her towards the bathroom. As she practically ran with Rachel, Rachel pulled her hand free to turn and face Leah.

"Are you serious? You don't want to stay and watch," Rachel asked gleefully. "I was always the one in trouble. I want to see what it's like with the shoe on the other foot."

"Hell, no. Not only is she going to have to deal with your angry brother but mine, too. Plus I'm still tempted to slap her for her remarks about Seth and Lottie."

"I guess you have a point," Rachel said giggling. "Still you have to admit it makes you wish that someone was catching it on video."

* * *

Rebecca gasped at the look of fury in her brother's eyes. This was not the sweet young boy that she remembered from years ago. This was a man and he was pissed. "Rebecca," he growled, "Why don't the three of us go outside?"

She looked from her brother to Seth. Seth opened his mouth to say something and she watched as he gritted his teeth when Jake said, "Not here, Seth."

"Rebecca, I'm waiting," Jake said gesturing for her to start walking. She obeyed his command and headed towards the side doors of the community center. After seeing more than one curious look her way, she kept her eyes focused on the ground in front of her.

Once they were outside and some distance from the building, Jake stopped her. The three of them stood in silence and Rebecca began to squirm under their heated gazes. She knew that she had fucked up. All she was trying to do was protect Rachel. Rachel didn't understand what it was like to make a stupid mistake. Rebecca had been naïve five years ago and found herself in a strange place with no friends or family. She'd been pregnant at the time but thankfully she'd lost the baby. It was too late for her though, now she was trapped. Oh, she could tell someone but Ian had promised if she said a word that he would hunt her down, her family and friends. She didn't dare open her mouth. She'd lied when she wanted her sister to come to Hawaii, she just didn't want her twin to repeat the same mistakes she had.

"Rebecca," Jake started, "I don't understand what your problem is. Rachel is pregnant and the last thing that she needs is you harping on her. She's happy and I'm happy."

"Jake, I'm sorry. It's just everything is sudden and I don't feel that she's making the best choices," Rebecca stammered freezing at Seth's growl. She turned her eyes to his face and saw the rage there, she couldn't help but flinch. She forced herself to take some deep breaths and relax.

"Why do you care, Rebecca," Seth seethed. "You haven't been here in the past five years. You haven't seen Rach in that time either. You know nothing about her or me for that matter. The last time you saw me, I was thirteen. Since then, I've watched my sister have her heart broken, dealt with her running away and she didn't even let any of us know where she was for nearly a year, my father died in front of my eyes, and I had to face the fact that he had lied to me, my sister, and our mom over and over. You have no information to back up your claims about me leaving your sister or not wanting to be married to her. I've been waiting since I was fifteen to meet the person I was meant to be with. And all it took was one look and I knew that Rachel was it for me. I love her and I would do anything for her, including protecting her from you. And don't even get me started about your comments on my sister. I'll let Jake do that."

Rebecca stood in shock. She heard something in his voice that reminded her of their dad's devotion to their mom. Their dad would have fought to his dying breath for her. She was his world and when she died, he was lost.

"Becca," Jake called pulling her out of her trance. "I know that it's difficult for you to understand how much everything has changed. Lottie is my daughter and if I only found out recently it's not Leah's fault. It's fate. I couldn't be happier to have the both of them in my life. Have you looked at her? She looks just like you two. Before I knew that she was my daughter, I noticed it. I want to understand what's going on with you but I can't if you're not forthcoming."

"Nothing's going on, Jake," she lied. "I'm fine. I'm just overwhelmed by everything and I jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry. Maybe it's better if we leave now."

Jake could tell there was something wrong but she wasn't ready to tell him. So, he let it go. He glanced at Seth, who nodded and walked away. He pulled his eldest sister into a hug and whispered in her ear, "I'm here; we're all here when you're ready. I forgive you." She started crying and he rubbed her back. He knew this wasn't about Seth and Rachel or him and Leah or even Sam. This was about her and something that had happened. He could only hope she'd tell them what it was.

* * *

**AN: I feel the need to beg for a few reviews. I see that people are reading but I don't know if you are liking this or hating it. Reviews keep me motivated and improve my writing. I don't want to be a review whore but I feel the need to say that I won't post on Save Me From Imprinting until I get at least a few reviews. ;)**


	11. Epilogue: Lean On Me

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: And so it ends. Review!**

* * *

Epilogue

Lean On Me

Ava Gracie and Isaiah William Clearwater were born on May 10th. That there were two of them was a quite a surprise. Isaiah had shielded his sister during every ultrasound, so when Ava was born first, they were understandably confused. While the nurse cleaned Ava up and the doctor was waiting to deliver the placenta, his words, "I think there's another one," caused Seth to faint. Sue was in the delivery room as Rachel's backup and helped to coach Rachel through the birth of the second baby.

It became a joke within the pack until Jake found out a month later that Leah's pregnancy was also twins. Leah had kicked him out and made him sleep outside for two weeks. He didn't find it amusing anymore as Leah threw it in his face daily that she had become some _breeding machine for wolf babies_.

* * *

At the beginning of November, they had an unexpected guest, Rebecca. She finally confessed everything to her siblings, who welcomed her with open arms. Ian was only stupid enough to show his face once and both Jake and Seth were more than happy to show him the error he'd made.

Together, Jake, Rebecca, and Rachel celebrated the milestones of each other's lives. They celebrated the day that Rebecca signed her divorce papers. They celebrated Thanksgiving for Leah because frankly, they were all afraid of a heavily pregnant Leah. Then was the day that Leah and Jake's twin boys were born, Harry and John. Next came the day that Rachel and Seth celebrated their first anniversary of marriage. Christmas was the best one any of them had in years. Following that was Leah and Jake's anniversary on New Year's Day.

They had finally all come home. The only person that was missing was their mom, but they realized that she had always been there with them. She was in their hearts, forevermore. And as long as they were together, that's all that mattered.


End file.
